


Song One Shots

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Series: Song One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 18,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One Shots based on songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on You & I by One Direction
> 
> *Pairing- Nouis*

NIALL POV

I just needed to get out of there before I had the chance to kill him. I rushed out the door without looking back, the tears streaming down my face. I rushed to my car, and drove off. I couldn’t stay there, I could even be near him at that point in time.

I can’t believe he said that! I obviously don’t mean anything to him, I was just another one of his experiments. He doesn’t love me, how could I be so stupid? Everybody was right, he is an asshole and I never should’ve trusted him. Why didn’t I listen?

I have no idea where im going all I know is, I need to get as far away as possible. Anywhere would be great right now. I turn on a CD and blast it really loud, I don’t care about anything right now. It seems as if I’ve been driving for hours, I decide to stop at the exact same spot we shot the music video for ‘You & I’. it is the exact same spot he said he loved me.

Thank god the pier is empty, I can’t handle any fans or people right now. I don’t want anyone to ask questions right now. I walk to the end of the pier, quickly text Liam to tell him, I’m safe and where I am. I just hope Louis doesn’t find out where I am. I can’t be near him right now. I lie down near the end of the pier and close my eyes.

LOUIS POV

I’m such an idiot! Why did I say that? I hate myself right now, but imagine how Niall feels about me! I didn’t mean to say it, I cant believe I chickened out and said I was still with Eleanor. I seriously think I’ve messed this up, I think I’ve blown it with Niall right now.

I’m worried for him and I’m worried about where he is. What happens if he tries hurting himself? I need to find him now and fast. I frantically run to Liam and ask if he saw where Niall went. He says he hasn’t seen him but he checks his phone and says Niall sent him a message about 10 minutes ago saying he was at the pier. 

I knew exactly where he was. I had to get him back and into my arms. I run put the door without saying goodbye to the others, just telling them I’m going to meet them at the house. I put the keys in the ignition and speed off, hoping I get there in enough time before anything happens.

It feels like forever before I get down to the pier. I jump out the car and run towards the top of the pier. I squint my eyes and look carefully around the whole pier, just as I’m about to give up is see blonde hair and someone lying down. That is definitely Niall. My heart I pounding in my chest, what happens if he’s done something and its too late? I run without thinking about the car or the keys.

NIALL POV

I start to drift off into dreamland when I hear footsteps from behind me. I know who’s footsteps they are any day, I was hoping not to see him but I guess the universe is trying to tell me something. Before he could reach me I stand up and power walk with my head down toward the other end of the pier, hoping that I don’t have to see him.

I seriously don’t want to see him or hear from him right now. Before I know it I walk right past him but get pulled back. I continue to stare down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with him at all costs. I feel him stare down at me intently.

“Niall, look at me. Please?”  
“Why should I? After what you said!”  
I’m an idiot and I shouldn’t of said it”  
“But you did! And I hate you for that”  
“Niall please! I know you don’t mean it. Please look at me?”

 

I could sense he was sorry because of the tone in his voice. I use all of my strength not to look up at him, but of course I fail. I look up to see tears streaming down his face and a look of guilt and sorrow in his eyes. I can’t help but feel sorry for him, that doesn’t mean I’m going to forgive him.

“Listen Niall, I know you don’t want me here and you hate me at this point in time but I’m so very sorry. Now I know I was an idiot, but I didn’t even mean it. The thing is, I’m not ready for the world to know I’m gay and in love with my band mate, it doesn’t mean I don’t love you, I do. I’m just worried about how everybody would take it and how it will affect not only us but the boys as well. Too be honest Niall, I cant imagine a world without you, I mean it. I really love you and I want to be yours forever, now I know that sounds cheesy but I mean it.”

“Louis…”  
“Don’t say anything, if that doesn’t change your mind maybe this will”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Hopefully this can change your mind, now excuse the poor guitar playing”  
“Are you being serious?”  
“Listen”

LOUIS POV

I’m going to look like such an idiot but I don’t care, I need him to know how I feel and hopefully singing the chorus of this song will change everything between us. Here goes nothing!

‘I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time

I know how it goes  
I know how it goes from wrong and right  
Silence and sounds  
Did they ever hold each other tight like us?  
Did they ever fight like us?

‘You and I,  
we don’t wanna be like them  
We can make it to the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I

I figured it out  
Seen the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
Theres always room for common ground

I see what its like  
I see what its like for day and night  
Never together  
Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
But they’ve never tried  
Like us

‘You and I,  
We don’t wanna be like them  
We can make it to the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I

Cause you and I  
We don’t wanna be like them  
We can make it to the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I

You and I

Oh you and I  
Oh you and I

We can make it if we try  
You and I’

I finish and look up at Niall and see that he’s crying and it’s not sad crying its….happy? I’m pretty sure I did the right thing by singing to him. I meant everything I sung and just like the song said ‘we don’t wanna be like them’.

NIALL POV

“Just because you sung me a song doesn’t means I’m going to easily forgive you. But…I guess I can forgive you”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, of course”  
“But, you have to make up for it in a different way”  
“Anything”  
“Kiss me”


	2. Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Summer Love by One Direction :)  
> Pairing-Zayn Malik and Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this one as well :)

Dear Zayn

‘Can’t believe your packing your bags  
Trying so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now it’s the worst time  
But we have to say good bye’

I remember the day you left me. You were in the bedroom packing your bags to go home, you were crying silently but I could tell you were hurting inside. I know you didn’t want to leave but your father insisted you move back to London. Just because he didn’t like that his soon had met someone that wasn’t a girl. We had the best time together and nothing is going to change that, not even your father’s opinion about me or us. I really don’t want to say goodbye but I know if I don’t say it now I could never say it to you.

‘Don’t promise that your gonna write  
Though promise that you’ll call  
Just promise that you won’t forget we had it all’

I remember when you said you would write to me but I insisted you didn’t, I knew if you were going to write to me the letter would take ages to come and I didn’t want that. I made you promise to call me whenever you had the chance, but I knew there wouldn’t be very many calls. I really hope you don’t forget everything we did and everything we had. Don’t forget our first kisses, our first date even our first time, please never forget. I bet you’ve forgotten though.

 

‘Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You’ll always be my summer love’

‘Wish that we could be alone now  
We could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind’

I wish that you could be here with me right now, I miss you like crazy. Do you miss me? I bet you don’t. if you were here with me we could run away from our families together and never return. We could hide away from our entire problem. I wish we could pause and rewind time. I would have never let you go without a fight, even if it meant I had to loose everything else I loved. If we could rewind I would change everything.

‘Don’t say the word that on your lips  
Don’t look at me that way  
Just promise you’ll remember when the sky is grey’

Please promise me you wont forget anything. even on cloudy days, never forget me or the things did together. I miss you, Zayn. I wish you were still here with me.

‘Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it’s nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You’ll always be my summer love’

‘So please don’t make this any harder  
We can’t take any further  
And I know there nothing I wouldn’t  
Change, change’

There is nothing I wouldn’t change about us, we were perfect together no matter what people said about us. They were wrong about us. We couldn’t take our relationship any further but if we could, would you continue?

‘Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it’s nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You’ll always be my summer love’

You will always be my summer love. I still love you Zayn, I really do. If you get this letter, you don’t have to write back to me. I understand if you don’t want to, I do. We had a summer fling but to me it felt like more. I don’t care what anyone else says I believe we will maybe meet again someday. You may have a wife and kids, but no one can replace what we had, Zayn. 

I miss you and I love you.  
Harry xx


	3. When I Was Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song by Bruno Mars

Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson

I was so used to waking up and turning over and seeing your face, but now your not here everyday is a struggle to get up. I don’t have the energy to get up and get on with my day without you here. Every time our song comes on the radio, I wish I could just rewind back to the day we made it ours and change it. It’s constantly on and it is always stuck in my mind. I wish I could shut it out but it’s just so hard.  
Whenever one of the boys mentions your name, it breaks my heart. I know they don’t mean to mention it but it slips out and they regret it right away. I mean I should be over you but it’s just so hard for me.

Looking back on our relationship I realized that I never did anything big and drastic for you. To be honest I didn’t do anything for you. I never bought you flowers just cause, I never held your hand in public because of the looks we might get. I should have paid more attention to you when we were around other people. I should have taken a couple of days off work and taken you to some of your favourite places. I should have surprised you with little dances around the living room because I know things like that make you happy. I wish I could turn back time.

To be honest my pride and my ego got in the way of everything. I shouldn’t have been such big headed all the time, and I know that’s one of the reasons you left in the end. I wish I could clean up this whole mess, I wish I could have done things a lot better. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, thinking about this whole situation.

It hurts me to think about you with someone else. I can’t think about it without crying. I know I was wrong and I know it can never go back to the way it was. It’s probably too late for me to apologize for my mistakes. I just want you to know I’m incredibly sorry for everything.

I hope you new man gives you everything you want and need. I hope he can treat you like the king you are, I hope he can love you the way I did. I hope he takes you to parties and to clubs, I hope he takes you dancing every once in a while, cause I know it will make you happy. I really hopes he can love you unconditionally like I could. Hopefully he does all of the great things I should have done, when I was your man.


	4. Take A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song by Rhianna

Zayn Malik/Liam Payne

*ZAYN POV*

Watching him pack up his stuff while apologizing is actually quite funny. Looking at all the shit he has really surprises me, almost everything in this bedroom is his. Now is my chance to say what I’ve been wanting to say for a while..

“Hey, Liam”  
“What??”  
“I have something I need too say to you”   
“Really?”  
“Don’t say anything until I’m finished”  
“Okay”  
Here it goes…..

“I should really applaud you, Liam. Seriously this is low, even for you. First you lie to me about practically everything and now you’re in my house, in my bedroom, looking like a complete ass, trying to apologize to me. I can see your hurting, but to be honest I don’t even care. I seriously can’t believe you think you can make me feel like the fool.”

“This has been very entertaining actually seeing you like this, it makes me feel better about myself because now you’re the one who’s hurting and looking like a fool after everything that’s happened. I know and everybody else knows your not sorry, so stop acting like it. It’s getting old and I’m getting sick and tired of hearing lies from you. It over and it has been for a while.”

“This performance right here is award worthy. It is literally the best performance I have ever seen in a while. You really made me believe I was worth something to you before you went ahead and cheated on me…with my best friend. I thought you loved me and you cared for me but it was obviously all just an act.”

“Now before you go I just want you to know, I could never forgive you for what you did to me. You don’t deserve to have my attention anymore. I only let you back in to my life so you could pack up your shit and go, actually you should know I was so close to burning every piece of your shit but I didn’t because I wanted to tell you all of this. I am so glad I could get all of this off my chest, im glad I could say it face to face rather than sending you a message before deleting your number forever.”

“It’s over for real. I’m never going to miss what we had. I have enjoyed your whole performance this afternoon, it was very entertaining it has really made me feel better. I hope you have a nice life cause as far as I’m concerned I don’t want to know or be apart of it .I feel so much better after telling you this. Now you don’t need to say anything else, just pack up the rest of your shit and go, okay??”

I know I should be guilty after this whole rant I just did but I don’t, not one bit. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t like what I had to say. He obviously felt like I was going to forgive and forget.

“Hey Zayn? I’ve finished packing up my shit and I’m gonna go”  
“Sure, okay”  
“Just know I don’t ask for your forgiveness, but I do really love you. I have loved you all this time and I was an idiot for cheating and making you feel like crap. I hope you find someone who can treat you the way you should be treated. I hope everything in life goes smoothly for you. Goodbye Zayn”  
“Goodbye Liam”

After he left and I shut the door I sunk to the floor with a huge smile on my face. All is said and done and I can now move forward and start a new chapter.


	5. Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae

Niall Horan/Harry Styles

*Niall POV*

The day has been going smoothly.I turn the corner to see a figure throwing my clothes out the window, I have a pretty good clue who it is. I think that Harry has completely gone insane. This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this, last week I came home to see my car keyed. I caught him right in the act and he completely acted like nothing happened. I am just too tired to even fight him. Hopefully Harry will get over it soon.

I have no problem with what happened between us and I have no problem with saying goodbye to the relationship we had. I know it’s wrong to feel like this after a break up, the not giving two shits part about the things between us. I know deep down that I should be shattered about this whole thing and I should be begging on my knees while crying and screaming and saying that I need him and I can’t live without him. Its not going to happen so im just gonna live my life and party.

I ring everybody up and let them know there’s a party happening at my place tonight. Within 20 minutes everybody replies back with a yes or a definitely be there. Round about 8 everybody starts turning up and congratulating me on finally being free. I didn’t realize everybody had a problem with Harry and I being together. Its been forever since I’ve gotten drunk so tonight that is definitely going to happen, I might even hook up with a few of Harry’s friends and tag his face to rub it in that im over him.

I don’t care if he has a massive go at me about it, it’s my life and I will live it how I want to. I don’t need someone to tell me what to do with my life. I certainly don’t need anyone to have fun.

I don’t even care if he turns up to the party and tries to have a go at me because I finally have freedom and he’s not going to change my mind about it. He better not try to act like he’s right when he is 100% off, which would be completely out of line. The last thing I need is him coming in and telling me that he still loves me, because im already gone.

I seriously have no problem with saying goodbye to Harry. I don’t care what he says nothing is going to make me feel like I need to get back together with him. I don’t care what happens to him from here on out, I don’t want to mention his name or think about him again. Honestly I just don’t care.


	6. I'm Your Good Time, I'll Be Your Temporary Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is Harry's temporary fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Temporary Fix by One Direction. I tried to keep to the lyrics as well as I could, I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> *Song requested by Johnk0510*

Niall Horan/ Harry Styles I saw some guy on the other side of the bar talking to Harry, who had no interest in him what so ever. I could tell by his body language he didn’t want to talk to the guy. I sat back and ordered another drink when I saw Harry looking over in my direction and I could tell by his eyes he was looking at me. He had that twinkle in his eyes as if he was thinking of taking me home.

I take the last sip of my drink and walk towards him with my eyes locked on his. The guy he was talking to before left to go out for a smoke, so I slipped onto the stool next to him.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about you waking up in the morning next to me in one of my t-shirts” he adds with a wink.

I knew where he was going with that comment. I looked him in the eyes and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You know, if you’re not into taking that guy home, I could be the person to fill his position.” I added a little wink at the end and I could see him blush. He stood up, grabbed my hand and led me outside.

This isn’t the first time this has happened. It’s happened multiple times either when Harry cant sleep or he’s feeling lonely. He always calls me up no matter what time of day or night. I’m like his temporary fix, the person he comes to when he wants to have fun.

Waiting outside on the curb for the taxi I called about five minutes ago with Harry attached to my neck, not caring if anybody is watching his body is saying that he’s eager to get back and have some fun. The taxi arrives and I climb into the back seat with Harry climbing on top of me I tell the taxi the address and we take off with Harry trying to unbutton my shirt. 

We get back to my place and I pay and we hop out the taxi, Harry trailing close behind me with his hand up the back of my shirt eager to get it off. I grab my key from my back pocket and unlock the door, both of us stumble in. As I shut the door, Harry’s back to my kissing my neck. Not bothering to turn on any lights I lead him to the bedroom, hands touching each other.

He’s bound to call me tomorrow afternoon if he needs some company or he’s bored because I’m his temporary fix.


	7. Nobody Said It was Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Louis have been going through a rough patch, but it all comes to an end when they both decide it's just not working anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title taken from The Scientist by Coldplay.*

Liam’s standing on the roof of his apartment building holding his phone in his hand just staring at the black screen, when he hear a voice coming from behind.

“I knew I would find you here.” Liam turns around to see Louis standing behind him. The sun setting behind Louis.

“Yeah, I like to come up here and think sometimes. Really helps clear my head”

“Do remember this is where we shared our first kiss?’

“Yeah, I do. It feels like only yesterday I was asking you to be my boyfriend.”

“This rooftop is kind of like our special place you know, whatever happens in our life, we always seem to end back up here. You know, before I came here I asked Niall and Harry if they had seen you and they said they haven't seen you, then I went to the park but you weren’t there either”

“I felt like escaping reality for a few hours, so I decided to come here. It helps me calm down and figure some stuff out”

“Yeah. Hey? Did you ever think to pick up your phone and text or call me back? I left six messages hoping that you would talk to me and let me know where you were, instead of   
making Niall and Harry worry about you”

“I’m sorry. You knew I was coming back to London to sort some things out, as well as figure what I was going to do”

“Liam, you had three months to figure out what you were going to do! Do you know what it feels like to wake up and find out your boyfriend upped and left without a single word, not even a note? It feels horrible, Liam! I hated you for doing that to me, I hated you so much!” 

Liam could hear the sadness in Louis voice and he could tell that Louis was about to start crying.

“After a while I thought about how much you care and I then thought about how hard it must’ve been to do that. I thought, if this is the way Liam shows he cares, then that’s just the way he does it. You not calling or texting me for three months, and leaving me thinking all kinds of different things, I can tell you now that is not how somebody loves or cares”

“Louis, I thought you would need some space.”

“What if I didn’t want space? What if I wanted you to come back and tell me that everything was going to be okay and I shouldn’t worry about you?

“Don’t you get it Louis? I’m never going to be good enough for you, that’s why I gave you space. I was afraid you would realize what a loser I am and you would dump me for somebody better!”

“Don’t you get it Liam? Whatever anybody says about you,I love you for you, even if you don’t believe me when I say it. You were the first person to ever make me feel special, even when I was with Eleanor, she didn’t make me as special as you make me feel. You are always going to be my first true love and I would love more than anything for you to be the last.”

This is all to real for Liam. He knows what’s coming next but he hurts when he hear the next few words.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry Liam, but we’re done! I know these next couple of months are going to be difficult as we work together, but I don’t want you to think that we can’t still be friends.”

Those word cut deep like a knife and Liam can feel himself coming undone. He tried to be strong but it’s just no use. The tears start to fall.

“Okay, yeah. That sounds fair, I don’t want to do this to you anymore Louis. Doesn’t the saying go ‘if you love someone, let them go’? Well, I love you, so I guess that means I should let you go. Let you be free to find somebody else to love you the way I did”

“Liam, I am always going to love you. Don’t forget that, I just hope we can soon go back to being friends. That’s only if you want too?”

“Yeah, I hope we can go back to the way we were before we started dating.”

 

Louis steps forward and puts his hand on Liam’s shoulder, Liam pulls Louis forward for one more kiss and a quick hug. Once Louis let’s go, Liam can feel his shoulder go cold again. They both understand how hard it is to break up with someone. It was never going be a smooth breakup, but Louis is happy of the way he handled the situation. Louis steps back and walks towards the rooftop door, with one quick look back at Liam, Louis whispers’

“Nobody said it was easy”


	8. Your Love Is A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan
> 
> Paring- Larry

I fall asleep with my phone in my hand, I wake up and see that it 2 o’clock in the morning and I am waiting for Harry to get home, where is he? He should have been home hours ago. I mean, I shouldn’t be too surprised, I found a message on his phone a couple of days ago from some guy at work asking him some pretty dirty things. He doesn’t know that I know about it and every time he leaves for work he kisses me on the cheek but it just doesn’t feel the same anymore. it feels like he knows that he’s guilty of doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

I should say something, I mean I can’t keep biting my tongue forever but I just push my anger deep down inside me and act normal. Every time I do ask him why he always arrives home late from work he plays it cool and tells me that he has some major deadlines at work and its easier to stay back rather than coming home to do them. He thinks that he can hide behind the lies but I know what he’s really doing.

He can come home from work and tell me that he’s not seeing somebody else on the side when I question why he’s home late. What I’m at work and he’s at home and I ask what he’s doing and he says he’s home by himself I know he’s lying to me.

He looks so innocent in those moments but when he speaks his voice quivers and the guilt in his voice gives away everything. I’m just wondering how it feels when he kisses the other guy when he knows that I trust him. Does Harry also think about me when the other guy is fucking him?

He can continue to lie to my face about why he stays at work late and that there is nobody else but I know exactly what he’s doing.

I know that his love for me is just a lie.


	9. Secret Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Secret Love Song by Little Mix
> 
> Pairing- Zouis

“Our love is hidden from the world. You know, every time I see you with her whether it’s in public or in a photo I die a little bit inside. I cant bear to see you with somebody that isn’t me and we can’t show our affection for each other out in public. I hate how the only time we ever get to be alone and in private is when you spend the night with me. I want you and I to be able to go out and tell everybody that we are together and we have been for a while, but we can’t because everybody thinks that we are still feuding.

We are meant to be but nobody knows that. We are well suited for each other and we love each other but we cannot tell the world about us. It breaks my heart, it really does.

I wish that I could be the one to hold you in the middle of the street and kiss you. I just want to know why does our love have to be kept in private behind closed doors.

I want to know do you call her name when you’re with her. Do you call her name like you do when you and I are together? If you do, does it even feel the same or is it very different? Does she love you like I do? I just want to know, if I was ready to settle down and start a family would you walk right into my arms or would you stay with her because it’s easier that way and you won’t have to worry about breaking her heart?

She doesn’t even know I love you. I just want all of this hiding to stop but I know we never can. So for now I guess we just have to keep this quiet.”

“I love you, Louis and I always will.”


	10. I Hate You, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on I Hate You, I Love You by gnash (ft Olivia O'Brien)
> 
> Pairing- Lirry

To Liam,

I still feel used even though you’ve been gone for a year now but if I’m being honest I still miss you and I just can’t stop thinking about you and I don’t see myself stopping anytime soon. You’ve moved on but I’m still in an emotional place, much like the one I was in when we broke up. I know I should be able to say these things to you face to face but I can’t, I just don’t have enough strength.

I know I should hate you but I don’t, I love you. I should be able to get over you but I really can’t. Nobody else could treat me the way you treated me. I should really hate you but I cant, I also hate that I want you back here with me. But you want somebody else, you want her, the one that could give you something that I couldn’t. I know I will never be her.

I miss you. I miss seeing you next to me in the passenger’s seat singing along to whatever song was playing on the radio. I remember all of the times we when on some pretty good drunken adventures, I don’t really remember much of those nights but I know those were my favourites. I just want to call or text you sometimes to see if you remember those nights. I always type a text or key in your number but I never go ahead with it. 

The hardest thing for me is there are no conversations in my head that go like, ‘what does she have that I haven’t got. What does he even see in her?’ I realize that she could be much better for you than I was. As I said I should just let you go, but I know that it’s going to hurt too much.

I hate that I still love you.

 

Love Harry  
XX


	11. Love Me Or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Love Me Or Leave Me by Little Mix
> 
> Pairing- Niam

Dear Niall

You used to love me but that all changed. What happened? What went wrong? Why did you stop? Its like you’re a different person now, your not the same guy I fell in love with. I just want to know why and every time I try and talk to you about it you tell me that I’m crazy and you always deny it. I know that you are lying to me and I just need to know what’s wrong. It’s killing me.

Back when we first got together and we fought you and I would be apart for a couple of hours before we would make up because we realized that we couldn’t be angry at each other for long. But now whenever we fight and I try to talk to you so we could make up you turn away from me and it makes me wonder, do you hate me? 

I gladly give you all my love and attention but you never seem to care. All I want to do is to try and make things between us right again. I bet you don’t even know that when we fight it makes me feel bad about myself, you probably don’t know that what you’re doing isn’t fair to me at all.

Do you even remember what the beginning of our relationship was like? Do you remember all the good times we had together? I want to know what happened to us. I want to know what happened to all those times you told me you loved and cared for me. 

Do you know that I really want you to love me again? I know that you need me and you want to go back to the way we were. You do realize that I could still be the only one you come to when you need some love and protection, you don’t need to run away from me. I could still be the one to make you happy when you feel down.

I still love you with all my heart but I cant keep doing this anymore. you need to make a decision, you have two options; love me or leave me.

Liam  
xx


	12. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Scars by James Bay. 
> 
> (I wrote this based on what I thought the lyrics meant to me. Sorry if it's wrong.) 
> 
> *Pairing- Lirry

I watch as Liam drives away down the street and as much as I want to stop him, I know that I can’t. I’ve known for a couple of months now that it was a possibility that he would leave but now that it is actually happening I didn’t realize how much it would hurt. Watching him leave feels like a ton of bricks has just fallen on top of me, it kills me. I know that he will be okay, I know he will be able to get through all of the heartbreak because he’s much stronger than me. 

If Liam and I ever get back together I know that I would do anything in my power to stop him.

I know that these next few weeks will be filled with pain but I know I will get over it soon. I know that it will be hard for me not to pick up the phone and call him just to see how he is, but I’ve got to try and fight the urge. 

I know that Liam and I will find our way back to each other one day but for now I just need to think about myself for a while.


	13. Dance Floor Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte
> 
> *Pairing- Ziam*

Liam had decided to move on from his break up with Zayn. Looking back on their relationship Liam realized that Zayn didn’t really want him to be his to show off, he just wanted Liam to be someone he could come home to so he wouldn’t be alone. Now Liam wants to go out and see if there is anybody that would be into him for who he is. 

Zayn heard from a friend of his that Liam was out there finding somebody new and he doesn’t like the thought of Liam being out there alone. So Zayn calls Liam up just before he’s about to go out. Zayn doesn’t like the fact that Liam is going to be put there dancing with somebody that isn’t him. In Zayn’s opinion he was a good boyfriend and he tried to be there for Liam whenever he needed it. The other boys didn’t like the fact that he was so loyal and dedicated to Liam, they all thought it was annoying.

Liam just wanted to make Zayn feel like it was his fault that they broke up, Liam didn’t realize he was also to blame.

Liam now realizes that trying to find someone new was hard. He realizes that his venture might be over before it even really started. Liam is now starting to realize that he misses Zayn a lot more than he leads on. So now Liam is calling Zayn up and Zayn is telling him that he missed his chance to get back together as he is now moving on and he has found somebody. Liam is kicking himself about not acting in time.

In the end Liam just gives up and decides that he should just try and move on again, he shouldn’t dwell on it.


	14. Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Long Way Home by 5 Seconds Of Summer 
> 
> *Pairing- Niam*

*Liam POV*

Niall and I are coming home from our romantic outing and I don’t want this night to end. Niall is sitting in the passenger seat with his feet on the dashboard looking out the window. When I look at him in that position I can’t help but reminisce on all the time we shared when we first got put in the band together.

Sometimes I wish I could go back to the time when Niall and I didn’t have to deal with all the rumours. I want to go back to the time when we would sit backstage and Niall would play on his guitar while I sat and listened. 

I know that Niall is ready to go home but if I’m being honest, I don’t want to just yet, I want to spend a little bit more time with him, so I’m going to take a detour so we can be together for just a little bit more. I’m brought out of my thoughts when Niall speaks up,

“Where are we going? This isn’t the way home.”

“I know, I wanted to go a different way home tonight, I just wanted to spend a little more time with you”

Niall smiles, blushes and intertwines our hands. I focus my attention back to the road. After another 20 minutes of driving, we arrive. Niall lets go of my hand and stares out the front window in awe. I’ve driven to one of our favourite places. This is where Niall and I come whenever we’re in L.A and we want to get away from everyone. This is our special place and nobody can disturb us here.

I look over and see that Niall has a big smile on his face. I have never seen him smile this much since we first got together. 

We spend another hour up the hill before I notice that Niall cold. I carry him to the car and we drive home. On the way home, we hit every red light and every time we come across a stop sign, I lean over and give Niall a kiss on the lips or a peck on the cheek. 

’21 Guns’ is playing on the radio and I could see that Niall was starting to fall asleep to the soothing vocals of Green Day. There is nobody else on the road at this time of night, so the drive home is relaxing. I look over to see that Niall is asleep in the passenger seat, I can’t help but smile and think about how much I love him. he makes me happy

Today is the best day I’ve had in a while, I’ve spent it with the person I love and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	15. Want U Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Want U Back by Cher Lloyd
> 
> Pairing- Larry

It’s been a couple of months now since Louis and Harry broke up because Harry didn’t see Louis as somebody he could love and he wasn’t much of a game so he went ahead and decided to upgrade so he let him go. 

Harry was out with Liam when he saw Louis talking to the new guy that had just moved into town. He saw the way Louis acted around the new guy and thought that he looked like a bit of a fool. A couple of weeks later Harry heard from Niall that Louis and the new guy Jake were together.

Upon hearing that Harry found himself feeling jealous of the new guy Louis was with. He was getting jealous of the fact that Louis was taking his new boyfriend out to places and doing things that Harry and Louis did together. Hearing that Louis is doing all the things they did together with his new boyfriend, Harry is upset. He is upset that Louis was taking Jake to the same restaurants he took Harry to when they were together.

Harry has decided that he doesn’t want Louis with Jake and he doesn’t even care that he was the one to end it with Louis. Harry thought that when they ended it Louis would come back crying begging for them to get back together, but now that Harry has seen and heard that Louis is doing quite okay, he wants him back.

Harry really thinks that Louis could do a bit better because his new boyfriend doesn’t really have anything on him. 

When Louis and Harry broke up, Zayn said that it wouldn’t be long before that Louis would come crawling back to him and Harry really believed Zayn. Harry and the other boys didn’t expect Louis to move on and find somebody new.

Harry knows that even if Louis has moved on and found somebody, he was Harry’s before.


	16. Treat You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes
> 
> Pairing- Ziall

This is the 4th time this week that Zayn has been on my doorstep with tears in his eyes. I instantly knew what happened and didn’t question anything and just opened my arms and let him fall into them. The moment his head hit my shoulder I knew that it was going to be a long night for the both of us, so I led him into the house before anybody could question anything. As soon as we got in the house Zayn fell to the floor in a heap and just lost all control of his emotions and loudly sobbed. The scene unfolding in front of me was utterly heartbreaking, I have never seen him like this and before I knew it I did the same. 

I collapsed into a heap on the floor, let out a quiet sob and pulled Zayn into my lap and held him tightly. At that moment I could feel Zayn sink into my embrace. We stayed like that for a couple of hours before I could see that Zayn had stopped crying and was drifting off to sleep. I looked at the clock and saw that the time was 2:30 in the morning. I decided that sitting on the floor in this position wasn’t going to be comfortable for the night, I wrapped my arms around Zayn’s waist, picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

 

When I finally wake up, I look at the time and see that its 2:00 in the afternoon. I look around the room and I see Zayn lying next to me on the bed reading something on his phone. I look at his phone and see that Max has been texting him all morning, apologizing and asking him to come home so they can sort it out. Zayn’s fingers are ghosting on the keys for a bit before he decides to turn off his phone and he stares at the wall in front of him.

I look up at Zayn from my side of the bed and I get that feeling I always get when I look at him. Even after he’s been crying into my lap most of the night, he looks so beautiful. I can’t help but fall more in love with him. I’m broken out of my thoughts when Zayn quietly speaks

“Hey Niall? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I think the question is how are you feeling?” I look at his face and I could see he isn’t really prepared to talk about it which is fine. I grab his arm and he looks down at me, eyes glassy. “Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you”

“No, it’s fine. I should go actually, Max is actually waiting for me at home” When Zayn mentions his name I cant help but become angry. I hate how every time Zayn and Max fight, Max always apologizes like he did nothing wrong and Zayn always runs back into his arms like nothing happened. Zayn wipes the tears from his eyes before getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom to splash water on his face. 

I get up and stand in the doorway to the bathroom and watch Zayn. I realize that he’s holding onto the sink, hands shaking I can tell that he isn’t ready to go just yet but it isn’t going to stop him from leaving. I think it’s time for me to say something, I cant let him leave without ho=im hearing what I’ve got to say. I clear my throat.

“Hey, can I say something? I know you’re not going to like what I have to say but I can’t keep silent any longer”

“Why? What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Uh no, everything’s not okay. Do you know how many times you’ve been in my house this week crying your eyes out because of a fight you have had with your boyfriend? I’m not trying to get angry with you about that but too be honest, I’ve had enough. It’s about time I told you how I feel about your whole relationship with Max.” 

Zayn look taken back but he needs to hear this.

“Now, I’m not going to lie to you seeing as you’re my best friend so here goes, I hate Max. I really do! I know that he’s not good for you, I care for you and your wellbeing but if you want to be with somebody that treats you like shit than that’s your choice, I’m not trying to break you guys up but I’m trying to make you realize that he is not the type of guy you need in your life. I just want to know, do you love him?”

Zayn looks at me unsure of what to say “Yes, I do. I do love him”

“No you don’t, not really. I can see it on your face that your lying. Even when I asked the question, you paused and looked at the ground before telling me. I think that your spending and wasting your time with the wrong guy. He doesn’t love you the way I do. I could treat you better than that asshole does, I wouldn’t make you cry and I would love you for who you are. You deserve somebody that you can be yourself with and somebody you can be with without feeling like shit.

Do you know how hard it is for me to see you in situations like the one you were in last night? It’s very hard, Zayn! It’s hard to see you break down in my arms and for you to soak my shirts with your tears. Did you know that every time that you leave here and go back to your apartment and back to him I get angry with myself for not stopping you from going back to him? As I said before, with me I would treat you the way you should be treated.

I know that he doesn’t even have enough time for you and I know he doesn’t even really make an effort to make time for you, but if that was me, I would make time for you and I would make sure to make an effort to see you. I want to make you feel all of the love you’ve been missing and you deserve. Being in a relationship with you would be one of the best things to happen to me and it would be everything I need.

Again I could treat you so much better, I could love you better than any other guy can. I love you Zayn! I know you don’t feel the same way but if anything was to change I just want you to know that I will be there for you. Now I don’t want you to leave but if you want to leave and go back to Max, I’m not going to stop you”

Zayn looks at me with wet eyes before making his way towards me. he put his arm around my waist before pulling me in for a kiss. When his lips touched mine I felt sparks, I never realized how much I love him until this moment. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, I could see that he was still crying and I never realized it but I was too. 

Zayn whispers and shivers run down my spine. “I love you too, Niall”

“My breath hitches in my throat. Did Zayn really just say that? I don’t know if I’m hearing this properly. Zayn loves me? Oh my god! This is one of the things I’ve always wanted to hear from him.

“I never realized you felt that way about me. I’m not going back to Max, okay? I’m gonna stay here with you if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how long this one was :)


	17. Fall For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade
> 
> Pairing- Zouis

Zayn and Louis sit on the roof of their shared home both staring out into the distance with many thoughts running through their mind. Both boys sitting in silence which most people would find awkward, but for Zayn and Louis it’s not. There hasn’t been a silence between the two of them for a while now so to finally have one, they are finding it quite satisfying. The pair sit in their satisfying silence for another 5 minutes when Zayn speaks up,

“Hey Lou? Can I just say something?”

“Yeah, what’s up? What did you want to say?”

“Have you noticed that tonight is the first night we haven’t been yelling and throwing things? Like, we haven’t even argued or fought”

Louis looks at Zayn before nodding his head signaling he agrees with Zayn’s statement. 

“I know exactly what you mean. I don’t even think there was a time before when we weren’t fighting and screaming at each other. I also know that you don’t think that I’m trying hard enough to keep our relationship. I know you were getting sick and tired of all the drama in this relationship of ours.”

Zayn looks over at Louis who seems to be looking away from him and down at the lights in the garden. He knows that Louis really loves him but Zayn hasn’t really been believing it since there are always constantly at each others throats. Zayn feels Louis look at him and Louis reaches over to link their hands together. Zayn takes a look at Louis and notices him looking at him lovingly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry that I haven’t really been happy with you and our relationship. I just don’t think that what we’ve been dong is healthy for this relationship” Louis grabs Zayn’s chin and lifts it up so his gaze meets him.

“I know, but don’t worry about anything. Just be patient with me and wait because I love you, I really do and I can’t let you go easily. I’m going to try and fix us and your heart, I’m going to make things the way it was before we started fighting. Tonight is the night I am going to make you fall in love with me all over again. 

I don’t want to lose you and I think if you end up walking away I wouldn’t be able to live with myself and I wouldn’t be able to live without you. The reason is you are so special and I don’t think I will be able to find anybody like you”

“I know Lou. To be honest I never intended for our relationship to fall apart. I made a promise to you that I wouldn’t let anything happen. I know you always thought that I was strong enough to hold out in this relationship, I may have said that everything would work out eventually but it didn’t. I have always loved you even when you’re yelling at me.

I really want to fix this relationship as well, because I can’t let you go that easily either. I love you and I really want everything to go back to normal. Tonight is the night that I will fall in love with you again. I also won’t be able to live without you because nobody could love me the way you can.”

Both boys stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Louis pulls Zayn into his arms and places a kiss on his forehead. Both boys know that it may take a while for them to get back to the place they were before but they don’t really care. It will be worth it to fall in love with each other all over again.


	18. Six Degrees Of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Six Degrees Of Separation by The Script
> 
> Pairing- Nouis

I’ve been trying to find ways to get over this huge breakup but nothing is helping. I’ve tried a few things but so far nothing is working, the breakup is still on my mind, it won’t go. Over the past few weeks I’ve started drinking and smoking just to try and get over it, hoping it will take the pain away. The other boys have been asking me how I’m doing and I tell them I’m doing great, but its all a big lie. I’m dying a little bit inside everyday and I wish I could undo everything that happened. I’m trying to be happy but it’s just no use.

A broken heart is the worst thing ever. I know I shouldn’t complain because I know it’s going to get worse and I’m probably going to feel like shit. My world is going to split down the middle because everything I ever thought about a breakup is going to be a lie.

It’s been a couple of weeks since the worst part of the breakup has happened and I feel like I have finally started to slowly recover from my broken heart, but that’s not the case. I saw him for the first time since the breakup the other day, and he was with another man. That really messed with my head, I never thought he would move on that quickly. To be honest that hurts, it really does. 

 

Ever since that day I’ve been seeking advice from Liam, Harry even Zayn or anybody that is willing to give it to me. They have all been telling me that certain things could help me heal my broken heart, whether it’s going out for a few drinks of moving on and finding somebody new. My mum has been telling me that money and people cannot heal me, only time can.

I have realized that for me to be able to move on from the breakup I need closure other wise I will never be able to fully move on. If Louis wants to ever get back together I would take him back without hesitation but I know that’s never going to happen. 

I guess for now I should start thinking about myself and about how to fix my broken heart.


	19. Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Incomplete by Backstreet Boys
> 
> Pairing- Ziall

Ever since Niall left I’ve been feeling empty inside, like there is a hole in my heart I guess you could say. I haven’t been able to sleep properly and I haven’t been feeling like myself either, I never realize how much I needed him until he left.

It’s been a month and I have tried to go on like Niall was never here with me, like he was never apart of my life. But that is becoming impossible for me as I’ve been noticing he isn’t here because the world that was full of light is now feeling dark and a bit depressing. I feel as if my world is slowly falling apart. I feel incomplete.

The voices in my head keep telling me to move on with my life and to be happy but I just can’t, I feel alone and vulnerable and it sucks. I wonder if I made a big mistake by letting the love of my life walk out. I don’t mean to continue like this but I just can’t let Niall go, I don’t want to ever forget about him and all the times we shared together.

I don’t want to move on and forget because without him, I’m incomplete.


	20. Warzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Warzone by The Wanted
> 
> Pairing- Zarry

*Zayn’s POV*

I can’t believe I saw that. I cannot believe that he would do that to me. Why would he do that? Was I not enough for him? It just had to be with him, didn’t it? It just had to be with somebody I thought was my friend. I hated seeing those two together. It’s caused me so much pain I can barely feel anything inside. I’m going to make sure he’s sorry he ever cheated on me.

Even thought we aren’t together anymore I really can’t forget Harry. I am constantly being reminded of him and I still feel as if he is here with me. I feel like he’s haunting me. He did me wrong, he cheated on me. it was his fault that we were having problems in our relationship, because of his cheating we were constantly fighting about lot of things.

I need to forget the whole thing and put it behind me, leave it in the past. I feel like I should have known that he was cheating on me because of all the arguments and problems, I should have known before I caught him. I’ve got to find a way to say goodbye. I need to leave the warzone. 

Sitting in the kitchen of our apartment I realize that I now hate the place I used to share with the love of my life. This whole place reminds me of Harry, I’m always reminded of him in every room I walk into. I want to get rid of the memories of him, I want to burn every trace of him and I hope that I will never have to see him again.

It’s now clear to me that the lies he told me weren’t killing him, they were only killing me.

I’ve got to escape from this place and start a new chapter in my life. I’ve got to walk away from all of the things that remind me of him. I need to walk away from the warzone.


	21. My Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

The silence is awkward and I can tell it’s making Harry quite uncomfortable but we need to do this, it’s about time he sits down and listens to what I have to say. I feel like our relationship isn’t working out.

“Are you even going to look at me?”

“Ugh, what? What do you want?”

“I just want to talk to you okay! I want to talk about the problem between us instead of ignoring it and brushing it off whenever you don’t feel like talking! I want to know what happened to us, we used to be so happy! What changed?”

I put my head in my hands at how frustrated I am. I just want Harry to talk to me, I want to know what caused us to be the way we are now. 

“Did I do anything to cause our relationship to slowly crumble or was it you that did something and your not telling me because you feel guilty? Please just tell me why, I want to know. We used to be so close but we turned into strangers and I have a feeling that you are just waiting for the relationship to crumble and when it does I feel like I’m going to crumble as well.

I spend most of our relationship giving you my heart and I only ever had eyes for you, I thought we could be everything and that you were everything that I wanted, we are meant to be together or more like were meant to be but we just lost sight of everything. All the memories of us together are disappearing from my mind and are fading away. By the looks of it, I was only with you so you wouldn’t feel lonely, I know you never wanted to be with me and you were pretending to love me.”

I look Harry dead in the eye and all I can see in them is nothing, not even a little bit upset. It makes me so angry.

“Another thing that I want to say is that I hate your stupid friends! They do nothing but tell you that I’m difficult all because they think I’m taking you away from them. I’m not even difficult, they are! They don’t even know me so who are they to judge me, and I’m pretty sure they don’t know you either. They don’t know who you are when you’re with me, they probably don’t even know that you lie to me and hide things from me. I know why we’ve become distant these past few months and in all honesty I don’t think I can deal with you anymore!”

The fact that Harry isn’t even saying anything makes me even angrier than I was before.

“The fact that you aren’t even saying anything is going to make what I’m going to do next easier. It nice to know that you care about our relationship and that you were there for me, and I was the only one for you. its nice to know that you don’t care anymore and its so nice to know that we had it all. We’re done!

I can’t sit here and think that we can still be together, I’ve noticed that your not even going to fight for me to stay, so goodbye forever. I want you to be gone tomorrow when I come back from staying with Liam.”

I stand up and head out the door grabbing my car keys and jacket before getting into my car and driving to Liam’. I don’t bother looking back, it’s nice to know that today was never going to be a happy ending for Harry and I.


	22. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Alarm by Anne-Marie
> 
> *Nouis*

Louis and Niall are both laying in bed and Niall cant help but notice that Louis isn’t laying as close to him as he used to, Niall also knows that Louis is guilty of doing something he shouldn’t have done. Niall can smell perfume on Louis and he knows exactly whose it is, he knows that he was with her earlier and he knows exactly what they did. Niall has a feeling that she had been round when Niall was out a couple of hours ago, and he isn’t surprised really. A buzzing sound interrupts the silence that’s hanging in the air, he knows exactly who it is and he’s surprised that Louis isn’t picking the phone up and talking to her.

You know what they say, a cheat always stays a cheater and Niall should’ve known that this was happening again, it happened a few years ago when they first got together and he thought it ended but apparently not. They are in the same situation as before and it doesn’t look like that’s going to change.

The alarms are ringing and Niall really can’t be bothered to listen to them.

Niall saw it coming but he decided to let it go and brush it off. If the boys find out that Louis doing it again, they will tell him that they knew it was going to happen again, they told him the first time too but he didn’t really listen to what they had to say. He didn’t listen to them because he was intrigued by Louis, intrigued by his style, his tattoos, his looks. He looked like a bad boy and that made him attracted to Louis.

Niall knows he’s a fool for trusting Louis and Louis is a fool for thinking that he can get away with cheating and lying to Niall. 

Niall knows that he is better than this, he knows his worth and he knows that he doesn’t deserve to be cheated on and treated like crap. Niall has had enough and in the morning when the both of them wake up he’s going to end the relationship because he can’t be disrespected anymore.


	23. Say You Won't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur
> 
> *Pairing- Zarry*

*Zayn POV*

Tonight is the night that I do something that could possibly make or break my relationship with Harry. I planned a night out at one of Harry’s favourite restaurants, which is the perfect place for me to ask him the question I’ve wanted to ask for a year now.  
I’m sitting down in front of s shaking and heart pounding and I’m trying not to throw up. I’m waiting for the right time to do this but I don’t know if I can.  
I have to do it now or I never will, here goes nothing,

“Hey Haz?”  
“What’s up babe?”

“When I first met you three years ago, I wasn’t in the best place in my life, it was falling apart but then I met you at the club down the road from my apartment and I swear when I first said hello to you and got to know you, you made me light up inside and you made me feel whole. After we had a few drinks together you grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dancefloor, we must’ve danced for a while and drunk so much.

I remember when we finished up at the club and we were walking back to your apartment, you kept falling over your own feet and I thought it was adorable the way your face twisted every time you almost tripped and fell onto the floor. I also remember once we got into your apartment, you ran straight to the bathroom, dropped to the floor and started to throw up into the toilet. I felt bad that I decided I would brave the smell and sit on the floor behind you and hold your hair back. Once you stopped throwing up, you turned your head and looked me in the eyes and flashed me your charming smile and swear for a second I sobered up. I pulled you into my chest and you laid your head down, your hair tickling my nose.

We must’ve sat there for a couple of minutes before you smiled and asked me to stay the night, I told you that it would be best if I left and for you to get some rest. I gave you my number before leaving with a smile on my face.

After that, we went on a couple of dates and on our 6th date I knew that I loved you but I tried so hard not to show it or say it because I didn’t want you to get freaked out, think I was weird and end what we had.

But before I knew it you were admitting that you were in love with me and you were never going to let me go, when you said that my heart skipped. I remember the first morning after you moved in with me, I got up early and made you breakfast in bed, and I loved the way your face looked when I bought it in and kissed your head.  
Fast forward to today, I want to continue to make you breakfast in bed and kiss your head. I know that we’ve talked about it before and I said that I wasn’t ready but I’ve been thinking these past few weeks ever since we babysat my little cousin and I want to start a family with you. I want to wake up and leave you in bed to sleep peacefully while I take the kids to school and hug them goodbye.

When I walked up to you an hour and half ago outside and I called your name, you turned around and you took my breath away. You made me feel the way I did three years ago, and I forgot that I’m not that 21 year old I was when I met you. I just wanted to say that you still look handsome as ever and you continue to be as you get older.  
I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you and I want to tell you that for the rest of my life. I don’t ever want to let you go.”

I get down on one knee in the middle of the busy restaurant and I open the box and expose the ring, I look up at Harry and I can see tears in his eyes.

“Harry Styles, I want to spend the rest of my life with you even after death. I want to grow old and grey with you, you have always been there for me and I want to always be there for you when you need me the most. I will love you to the day I die and I promise till death do us part. So, will you marry me? Will you be mine forever?”  
The anticipation is killing me. I don’t know if I can take the silence, I can feel everybody’s eyes on me and I feel sick. Harry nods his head yes before pulling me up and throwing himself into my arms and kissing me.  
“Of course I will marry you! I love you so much!”

Everybody in the restaurant cheer and claps. I smile against Harry’s lips and wrap my arms around his neck. This has been the happiest day of my life.


	24. F.U.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on F.U by Little Mix
> 
> Pairing- Niam

*Niall POV*

I was waiting up all night, I thought it was a good idea to cook for you and dress up nice for you. I knew that you were with her and I knew that you guys were probably exchanging ‘I love you’s ’ and kisses, the things you rarely did with me. You came home really late and I was a little bit angry after thinking what you were possibly doing. I had a speech ready but then you kissed my cheek and I forgot all about why I was angry.

What your dong with somebody else is disgusting and dirty but I love you anyway. I hate you for doing what your doing and I should’ve listened to my mum when she said you would hurt me and break my heart. You’re a cheater and a liar and I know about the second phone.

Everybody tells me that I’m a sucker and tells me that I should leave but I can’t explain to them why I’m staying, its too complicated.

Sometimes I wish you were dead but I forget that when you take me to bed. Your good at doing that to me, you eyes and your body do things to me that I can't explain why. I really want to get my revenge on you by taking a key to the side of your car but I can never do it. I want to tell you to ‘go away’ and to say ‘screw you’. I practice those lies in the mirror and when I get ready to tell you those things you smile at me and that’s the thing that makes me forget and say that I love you and that I need you. I can’t deny that your drop dead gorgeous.

Its always like that when I want to break up with you, your sweet talk makes me want to stay and not just be friends. Why am I such a fool when it comes to you?  
There aren’t enough letters or words to tell you how much I hate what you do to me, so Liam, all I can say is this,

F.U.


	25. Don't Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Don't Wanna Know by Maroon 5
> 
> *Pairing- Ziam*

Zayn and Liam have been split up for a few months now and so many thoughts have been running through Zayn’s mind since that day they ended their relationship.

To say Zayn is wasted would be an understatement, he has finishes 3 bottles of vodka since he woke up a few hours ago, and he hasn’t stopped thinking about the thoughts that have been taking up his mind.

He keeps wondering is Liam still thinks of him and what they used to do together, he wonders if Liam thinks his life is better without Zayn in it. Zayn always notices that his friends act all strange when he goes out with them and they know not to bring up Liam’s name.

Every time Zayn goes out either with his friends or by himself, he always hears around town that Liam has found somebody new but Zayn doesn’t believe it even when he sees them together.

From now on Zayn doesn’t want to know who Liam’s going home with and who’s loving him the way Zayn did when they were together.

He just doesn’t want to know.


	26. End Up Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on End Up Here by 5 Seconds Of Summer
> 
> *Pairing- Narry*

*Niall POV*  
I remember standing at the bar waiting on some drinks for Liam and I when Harry walked in, everybody looking at him. They were all asking for his name and all he did was smirk at everyone and told them that it was ‘Trouble’. I was pressed up against the bar in awe of how great he looked, just watching every move he made, he looked way to cool to be here but my heart stopped when his eyes landed on me and he started to make his way towards me.

When he reached me he smiles and then held his hand out for me to shake and he introduced himself, his voice deep. He offered to buy me a drink but it was too late as I already had one. I offered him the drink I got for Liam as he had found a girl to dance with.

He took it with a smile and a thank you. I introduced myself with a shy smile and he shook my hand, after that we started to talk and he said he liked my ‘Nirvana’ shirt, for some reason that for me made me ask him if he wanted to come back to mine. He smirked as he replied ‘yes’, we headed out the club and towards my place.  
Our conversation never fell flat and we were talking about anything.

We got to my place and as soon as I unlocked the door and closed it, he started to kiss my neck and I moved us towards my room, just thinking that we’re halfway there when he climbed on top of me and kissed down my chest. I woke up the next morning and wondered how we ended up here.

We spent the next day together after the eventful night before. When Liam came round the next day and met him he joked and said that he was way out of my league and that I should ‘lock him down’ before he realises who I am and leave because he’s too good for me.

That doesn’t happen, he kissed me and told me that he wouldn’t leave me.

Looking at him after all these years we’ve spent together I know I should be lucky to have Harry, he’s a 10 and I’m just a low 6 but he doesn’t care at all. He’s fit and I’m just insecure about myself but that doesn’t matter to him, he loves me.

It’s been three years and todays the day I get married to Harry. Looking in the mirror I can’t help but still think,

How did we end up here?


	27. Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Count On Me by Bruno Mars
> 
> *Pairing- Lirry*

Liam and Harry have been friends since they can remember and have always been there for each other through everything. Even when they fight they always make up because they can never stay angry at each other for long. They are so close they would do anything for each other, which is why they make a good couple.

Liam would go to extraordinary lengths to keep Harry safe and vice versa. If Harry was in danger Liam would do anything to save him, no matter the circumstances they will always be there for each other. How Liam treats Harry is an indication of how much he loves him.

They can both count on each other to be there when things go wrong.

When Liam has trouble sleeping, Harry will pull Liam into his arms and run his fingers through Liam’s hair and quietly sing. When Liam forgets how much Harry loves him and when Liam get insecure, Harry will always be there to remind him how much he loves him and how he loves everything about him.

Liam and Harry will always have each other’s back and they will never leave each other and they will never say goodbye.

Harry knows that he can count on Liam and Liam knows the same thing.


	28. Dancing On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Dancing On My Own by Robyn
> 
> *Pairing- Lilo*

*Louis POV*  
Liam and I haven’t seen each other since our breakup a couple of months ago and I haven’t been doing well, unlike Liam, who is now apparently seeing someone new. Harry said it was an old friend of his that Liam hasn’t seen in a while but I now that’s a big lie. I know that they have probably been together for a few months and all I can think is, does his new friend love him like I did?

Just thinking that makes me feel sad.

I know where Liam is going to be tonight and I know that harry and Niall will be there too, so I might go with them. I need to see his new relationship to believe it and to maybe get some closure, I know it sounds so stupid.

I catch up with Harry and Niall and I’m standing in the corner when I see Liam from across the other side of the room with a tall brunette on his arm, he leans in to kiss her and my stomach drops. I can see Liam look around the room and look directly into my eyes but he doesn’t really care that I’m there, he says hello to Harry and Niall and then looks away. I did try to get his attention at one point but I know that I am not going home with Liam anymore. The new love of his love is.

Niall can sense that what happened with Liam is bringing me down so he decides that it’s best if we leave. We end up going to a club down the road, I’ve decided that I need to drink and I need to dance the pain of what happened away.

I’m messed up at the moment and so out of my mind, I can feel the glass from broken bottles on the bottom of my shoes and I feel dizzy. I feel sick to my stomach when I see that Liam has just walked in and he is walking right past me not even noticing my presence, that really hurts if I’m being honest.

I feel sick after that situation. Right now I can see Liam with his new girlfriend kissing again and I feel my stomach drop again, I decide that it’s time to leave.

I don’t bother telling anybody I’m leaving. I turn around to see Liam and his new girlfriend dancing, smiling and looking so in love. I remember when that was me with Liam and now it’s somebody else in my place.

From now on I’m going to be dancing on my own.


	29. Miserable At Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade
> 
> *Pairing- Ziall*

Dear Niall,  
Don’t cry, okay? I know that you didn’t want to leave and you were trying so hard not to and I know that letting go of me and the nights we shared was hard too. It was haunting to know our relationship was coming to an end, but I knew that I’m never going to find anyone that compares to you. I knew that I was going to miss looking into your bright eyes.

I’m not going to pretend that your all alone because I know that he’s with you and you two are probably hanging out with your friend whilst standing across the other side of the room just making eyes at him while he stares back at you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he walks over to you and asks if you want to dance and you’ll probably say yes.

You were all that I hoped to find and that you were perfect for me. I tried to give you my love but you didn’t want it anymore. I don’t feel at home without you but you’re a thousand miles away. I’m not used to being alone and I haven’t found my purpose yet but hopefully I will.

I haven’t spoken to you in a while and I know when I come back home to visit my family and we see each other I won’t be able to speak. I haven’t slept much either because all I can think of is you with another guy and him kissing you. I know that when I come home and I see you, I know that I should leave you alone and not talk to you.

It’s going to be hard to do this but I know that I can live without you but without your love I will be miserable at best.

Love Zayn.


	30. Capsize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Capsize by Frenship
> 
> *Pairing- Larry*

Their break up was fast and it keeps Harry up at night to know that he never got to express how he felt. He’s not the same as he was when he was with Louis and he would get back with him in a heartbeat.

How could Louis know how Harry was feeling if he never got to show it.

It ended how it ended and both of them are upset.

The way Louis looked is burned in Harry’s memories and the ruins from their relationship are still there too. Three words have never come easy and Harry and Louis both found it hard to say because they were both more than those words.

In the mornings the tears drop and they give in to all the loneliness and without warning they both fall into a sad state like they are capsizing.


	31. Just So You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney
> 
> *Pairing- Nouis*

*LOUIS POV*  
I don’t know how many drinks I’ve had tonight but all I know is I’m about to do something that I’m going to regret in the morning.

I pull my phone out and scroll down my contact list and choose the name of the person I always think about, the person I’m madly in love with.

The phone starts to ring but he doesn’t pick up, it just goes straight to voicemail.

“Hey Niall! Why aren’t you picking up? You always pick up when I ring! Anyway, I just need to tell you something okay! I love you, have I told you that? I love you so much you don’t understand but I really shouldn’t love you, it isn’t right, you have a boyfriend! I hate that! I’m not fine with that at all but there’s nothing I can do about that.

The feelings I’ve been having for you are taking over my mind and I can’t stop, my feelings are too strong. Even though I know you have a boyfriend I just can’t stop feeling things for you, if I’m being honest I’m not going to sit around and let him win, I’m not going to let him be the one you wake up to everyday and the one you kiss everyday.

Did you know that it’s hard to be in the same room as you? It’s hard because there are so many things that I want to say to you but I can’t because you are happy in a relationship. I really don’t want to hide my feelings for you, but I have to.

It’s killing me inside everyday and I’m wondering why it’s taken me this long to say all these things and I’ve always realised that my feelings for you have always been there, I just haven’t said anything.

I better go before I sound like an idiot to you, I hope after hearing this you don’t think any different of me.

Just so you know, I love you”

I hang up and feel like a weight has been lifted off me. I just hope what I said doesn’t stop us from being friends.


	32. Won't Go Home Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5
> 
> Pairing- Zarry

“Harry stay! Please?”

He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t even look at me or try to talk to me just walks out and slams the door. He leaves before I have a chance to tell him something, something that would change everything that was broken about us but it’s too late for it now, he’s left and I don’t know if he’s ever coming back. I slide down the wall by the door and pull my legs up to my chest and let the tears fall.

I think about every time we fight and I sleep in the guest room, I know that Harry’s silently crying and thinking about why do we always do this and why is it so hard sometimes. I know that he probably finds it hard to believe that even though we’re so in love we act like we hate each other. He probably thinks that it’s over right now but I don’t want it to be over. I can’t stand the fact that he’s probably at Liam or Louis’s right now crying.

I need to get him back, I pick up my phone and call him but it rings and goes straight to voicemail, my voice shakes as I start my message,

“Harry, it’s me. Uh, I don’t know whether you’re going to come home after this but I need you. I need you here with me, I can’t do this. I am so sorry about what I said to you, you know I didn’t mean it and you know that I love you so much. Can you give me one more chance, I want to make it right between us? I want to fix our relationship, just call me back please? I love you.”

I hang up and my thoughts are filled with Harry’s face. I don’t think I’m going to stop thinking about him until he comes back. My mind keeps racing back to all the times that everything we wanted to say to each other but never did made tensions grow between us, everything kept building up until it crushed us.

Everything I felt towards him but never showed were true and I wish I could just show him but it might be too late. My head starts to hurt and I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep against the wall. It’s not going to be a nice sleep but right now I don’t care.

//////////

I wake up with sore eyes and a discomfort in my neck but I wake up on something soft, I look down and see that I’m in bed, I don’t know how I got here but it doesn’t matter. The memory of last night comes back and I feel sick to my stomach. I quickly run into the bathroom, drop to my knees and empty the contents of my stomach, my head starts to hurt again and after I start to feel better I stand up, brush my teeth to get the taste of sick out of my mouth and head downstairs.

I can hear the radio on in the kitchen, my heart stops when I turn the corner and I can see Harry standing at the kitchen counter with his back to me and looking out the window, I slowly walk towards him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and smiles before holding his arms out and I fling myself into them. I breathe in and the next thing I know, I’m letting out a big sob and I can feel my tears soaking his shirt.

“Shh, babe don’t cry. Please don’t cry, I’m home and I’m not leaving anytime soon”

I pull away and wipe the tears from my eyes “I love you, I really do. I’m so sorry and I shouldn’t have said that to you. Please promise me that this never happens again because I don’t think I can live without you”

I look at Harry and smile. It may take us a while to get back to normal but it’s going to be worth it at the end.


	33. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on December by Neck Deep
> 
> Pairing- Niam

I drunkenly stumble around the neighbourhood a couple times and I keep calling Niall every time I go around but he keeps missing them and now I’m giving up and I’m heading home. It’s mid-December and he obviously doesn’t care and he probably doesn’t even remember me and he probably won’t when he’s on his knees in front of his new man somewhere other than here in London. I get home and look out the window of the apartment we used to share watching all the cars drive past in the city, I wonder now that Niall’s gone if I will ever get out of London and to leave the UK and maybe see Sydney since I’ve never been. But maybe I will just stay here in the cold, all alone and feeling down.

Maybe he will hear one of our songs on the radio and think about me but I doubt he’ll care.

I hope he gets everything he’s ever wanted, hope he gets everything I couldn’t  give to him. I hope he gets the perfect life once all the fame is over, I hope he gets all the things he wanted. I hope he finds the perfect house for him to raise a family in and I hope he finds a nice husband that can give him what he needs. I wanted to give him everything but I just couldn’t because of my own insecurities, just thinking of that makes me feel sick.

I know he left to have a better life and to feel better about himself and that crushes me. I wish him the best with the new guy he’s with and I hope that every time he kisses him he feels loved. The mistakes I made wasn’t my intention and I could write him a list of all the confessions I couldn’t say to him. I know that pain isn’t permanent but at the moment it’s slowly killing me.

I miss his face and he’s always in my head and there are too many things that I should have said but I know that I’m learning from this experience.

I’m still drunk as, Niall’s face pops into my head and my heart aches as I fall asleep.

 This is going to be a long December.


	34. There Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Ziam
> 
> *Based on There Is by Box Car Racer*

This vacation has been useless and the pills I’ve taken aren’t being kind to me but I’ve given a lot of thought on this long drive in the back of Harry’s car. I’ve been thinking about all the times we used to sit on the side of the curb and watch Louis and Niall grind the decks of their skateboards on the curb across from us until late, usually past 8 or 9 at night. I remember when we slowly finished laughing sitting on the hood of my car, the headlights glowing in the background, I’ve been giving a lot of thought about all the nights we shared together and how the days have come and past since then as well as how our lives went by so fast. The memory of us laying on the floor of your bedroom in silence, the only sounds in the room was our breathing before I told you that I loved you but you told me that you loved me even more.

Every note that you wrote me all those years ago I’ve kept in a shoebox under my bed and I’ve been giving a lot of thought of how I’m going to write you back this year in the fall. Every letter is going to have a hidden message about a boy who loves another boy and is always going to.

Do you even care if I don’t know what to say or how to say it? When you go to sleep tonight will you think of me, will my face pop into your head? Can I shake off everything and pretend that everything is okay, that there is someone out there in the world that is exactly like me?

Because I know there is.


	35. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Narry
> 
> *Based on Happier by Ed Sheeran

Harry’s walking down the streets of New York when he spots Niall on the other side of the street with his hand intertwined with another mans, it’s only been a month since they broke up and Niall looks happier. Harry saw them walk into a bar and Niall threw his head back and Harry could tell that he was just told something funny, probably something the other man told him and he could see that his smile was wider, and he felt sad because it was wider than the smile he had when he was with Harry. It’s clear that Niall’s happier now than he was before.

The other man Niall’s with isn’t going to hurt him like Harry did but nobody would love him like Harry did and he promises to never take it personal if Niall has moved on with someone new.

Niall really does look happier and Zayn told him that he would be happier too one day but until then he’s just going to smile and hide the truth about how he feels and he knows that he was happier when they were together.

Harry walks back to the hotel he’s staying in until he goes back to London for work, his mind filling with thoughts of Niall and how happy he looked. He gets back to the room and he decides to grab a drink from the mini bar before sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, he pulls out his phone and comes face to face with the photo of Niall on his phone screen. He feels sick to his stomach and decides to take his mind off things by scrolling through Instagram but that’s no good because the first thing he sees is a picture of Niall with the man Harry saw him with earlier.

It seems like everything that Harry does is always going to remind him of Niall and everything they did together, he finishes the bottle of whatever he’s drinking and sits there with the bottle in his hands and he’s telling himself that Niall’s happier without him.

He knows that the other guy deserves Niall but if Harry’s being honest he’s still madly in love with Niall. He knows that he’s happy but if the other guy breaks Niall’s heart like most people, Harry included, have done before, then Harry will be waiting with open arms and an open door.


	36. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Lirry
> 
> *Based on Fallout by Mariana's Trench*

As Liam stands on the balcony he feels empty, just like the apartment he used to share with the love of his life which is now stripped bare of any trace of Harry. He feels like there is nothing he can do about that, he knows he’s the reason why he’s feeling like this. It was all his fault that Harry left and took all his things with him not looking back for a second, he should have stopped him and he should have made him stay. He knows it’s for the best though, he knows it’s better for Harry to be with somebody else and to be with somebody he knows will give him all that he needs and wants.

Liam has a feeling that Harry’s fine where he is and whoever he’s with, but Liam isn’t and he doesn’t know what he can do about that.

He’s wide awake and knows that he probably won’t ever be able to sleep for a while and his mind is filled with thoughts of Harry and what he’s doing right now, he’s no doubt sleeping peacefully in the arms of his new boyfriend. Liam’s feeling on edge all the time and he knows that Harry’s being all happy and acting like he’s okay. It’s been a while since he last saw Harry and it wasn’t until Zayn and Niall’s engagement that he saw him again, he saw him standing there with a smile on his face and laughing at something Niall said.

Liam couldn’t help but stare at him and Harry obviously felt him looking over at him so he turned around a looked Liam right in the eye and didn’t really acknowledge him, just gave him a dirty look. Ever since then that’s all he can think about and he knows that that’s the only time he will ever see him.

Harry may have moved on and his new man may have stolen his heart, but he was Liam’s first and he wants more than anything to take him back but he knows that there is no point. Liam deeply regrets what he did to Harry and he wishes he could take it back, Harry’s has moved on completely and Liam should just stop trying to find ways to get him back and he should move on too. He wants to think that Harry likes the thought of Liam coming back to save him and fighting for him when in reality he knows that Harry would just laugh in his face.

Liam walks back inside and wraps himself in a jumper of Harry’s that he left and he lets the tears fall, the sounds of a party that’s just finishing up fill the room as Liam slowly falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	37. New Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Lilo
> 
> *Based on New Man by Ed Sheeran

I’m sitting around having a few drinks with Niall and Zayn when Niall brings up Liam’s name and the new man that he’s been seeing. I laugh inside and smile when Zayn gives me a weird look, I don’t know if it’s because I’ve been drinking but I can’t help but tell Niall and Zayn everything I’ve heard about him.

“Louis, what are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing, but did you hear about Liam’s new man?”

“No, what’s wrong with him?”

“Well, I’ve heard quite a few things about him”

“What kind of things?”

“Well, I’ve been told that he spends hundreds of dollars on his jeans and that he goes to the gym at least six times a week, I mean how far up your own ass can you be to do stuff like that? He also wears boat shoes with no socks on his feet.” I laugh

“Louis, you used to wear shoes with no socks”

“I know Zayn but it’s me, I can do that” Zayn and Niall laugh “Anyway, he’s also on one of those diets and he always watches what he eats, he’s one of those guys that plucks his own eyebrows and he also bleaches his arsehole too. He’s one of those douchebags that owns all the Ministry CD’S and gets tribal tattoos and has no idea what they mean. He’s the definition of the word ‘fuckboy’,

But I guess Liam’s happy and that is fine by me”

What I don’t say to the guys is that I’m still looking at his Instagram and I’m trying not to like any of the photos from way back then because he knows that it can cause some trouble and everything could get awkward. I want to remind Liam of the days when he used to hold my hand all the time and we used to get away with drinking champagne out of cider cans. Liam was like my Lois Lane but I wasn’t his Superman and I probably never would have been

Niall and Zayn laugh at Liam’s new man and I continue to tell them everything I’ve heard, “He rents a massive house in the suburbs which I have no idea how he could afford it but he does anyway. He’s known to wear a “man bag” on his shoulder but everybody else calls it a purse. He really is a douchebag because even though he’s nearly 30 he still goes to Malaga with all of his mates for a lad’s weekend and he drinks a lot of beer but he has a six pack and it is quite impressive and if I’m being honest I’m quite jealous.”

“So, he’s like Liam then?”

“Yeah, I guess but who cares. Who needs another drink?”

“Me”

I stand up and head to the bar, I approach the bar and just as I get up there I see Liam walk into the bar with Harry and his new man is following him in with what looks like a bunch of his mates following in too, I see that he’s wearing sunglasses and he turn to his mates and they all make a gang sign before his new man yells out “Chune” I shake my head in disbelief as I order three drinks. I look over and I see Harry hugging Zayn and Niall and he starts talking to them before looking over towards me and nodding his head.

I look back over to where Liam is standing and I can tell he’s changed a bit, I mean he used to be the type of guy that sat down every weekend by the pool and he would read and eat Doritos as I would be relaxing in the pool. I look him up and down and I can tell he’s stopped doing those things, now it looks like he’s been going to the gym even more than before trying to keep up with his new man. I can see him standing in the corner with somebody that isn’t his boyfriend and he’s kissing him.

I approach him just as the other guy walks away, “Hey Liam, you know that if you’re not happy in your relationship you can call me.”

“Uh Louis? What are you talking about?”

“I saw you kissing that guy before and don’t try and deny it.”

“Louis, what do you want? Why are you talking to me?”

“Look, Liam, I’m not trying to ruin anything but I’ve noticed that your acting differently when your with him and I know you’re lonely”

“You don’t know anything about us, this is the first time I’ve seen you since we broke up. How do you know that I’ve been acting differently?”

“I can tell, I saw when you walked in that you weren’t the same guy as before. So, is he making you like him or are you just doing this yourself?”

“Louis, just go away? I came out tonight with my boyfriend and his mates to have fun, not to be annoyed by you!”

“Ouch, hurtful! But just remember Liam that you’re still young and free, you can leave him you know”

“I don’t really care, so I’m going to go. Have fun with the guys tonight, try not to get too drunk and sleep with Niall again okay?”

“Yeah, screw you Liam, don’t hold that against me okay? I made a mistake, but you made a bigger one remember!”

I give him the finger and I take the drinks back to the guys and look back over at Liam before taking a sip of my drink, I cant help but watch him with his new man and if Harry starts talking about how much he hates Liam’s new boyfriend, then he’s not going to listen. He knows that Liam’s new man wouldn’t want to hear about Louis and that is fine with him so he’s going to do the same.


	38. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Ziall
> 
> *Based on Perfect by Ed Sheeran

I’m sitting on the edge of the bed as Zayn gets dressed for tonight and I can’t help but think about how I found somebody to love with all my heart and to know that he feels the same way, it’s nice to find somebody like Zayn, he’s sweet and not to mention beautiful and I never realised that he would be the one that I was meant to be with. We’ve known each other since we were kids and a part of me has always loved him and I know that when I fell deeply in love with him I didn’t know how to feel and what to do but I don’t think that I’m ever going to give him up.

I love it when Zayn kisses me slow and I know that his heart is always in it and whenever he looks into my eyes I feel safe, I love it when he just twirls me around the living room out of the blue and I love when he holds me tightly in his arms. Sometimes he’ll take me outside to dance and we’ll both be barefoot on the grass while our favourite songs play quietly in the background. I stare at him with so much love in my eyes,

“Ugh, I look like such a mess, I don’t know why I said I would go tonight”

I look up and I smile wide, “Babe, you look perfect” I whisper under my breath but Zayn hears it and smiles at me.

He goes back to getting ready and I realise that I’ve found the man of my dreams and I’ve found a man who is so strong and he isn’t like anybody else I’ve met. I know that we both have the same dreams and I just know and hope that one day we can move out of my crappy studio apartment and into our own home. He’s the one that can carry my secrets and he carries so much love for me, I’m finding myself wanting to start a family with him and I want a nice future with him.

So many people have told us that we won’t last and I always say that we will fight those odds together cause we’re so in love, I know that everything is going to be alright with us. I grab his hand and stand up, pulling him into my arms, turning him around and looking right into his eyes, I feel myself getting lost in his eyes. I look at him in the mirror and I lose my breath, he looks beautiful, he looks like an angel and looks so perfect that I can’t help but pull him in for a long kiss. I pull away breathless and whisper against his lips,

“I don’t deserve you, you look so perfect”

He pulls away and blushes, looking down at his feet and I think about how much I love him.

He’s too perfect.


	39. Fuck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Larry

I don’t even know why I loved Harry, I gave him everything. I gave him my trust, my heart amongst many other things. I told him I loved him so much but now it means nothing and it’s all gone now, the love I had for him has gone down the drain. I want him to know exactly how it feels to have his heart broken by somebody he cares so much about. He fucked with my emotions and now I want to make him feel the way I feel.

I can’t believe he kept so many secrets from me, I can’t believe he did what he did. I don’t know why he thought he could sleep with other people behind my back, I was bound to find out eventually. What hurts even more is that I had to find out from one of the people he slept with, I even had to find out through Niall and Liam. He even gave some random guy head in the bathroom of a club we were in together and what makes it worse is I was on the other side of the door, helping calm Niall down after he saw Liam kissing somebody else.

I don’t even think he realises what he’s done, he probably doesn’t care either. He’s just like the other guys I dated before him, doesn’t care about how many hearts he breaks and how many people he hurts and messes with. What’s even funnier is that he all of a sudden feels guilty for what he did to me and he wants to try and make things right between us.

He thinks that I didn’t care when clearly, I did. I told everybody that I loved him and I could see a future with him. Even though we’ve been over for a while I can admit that I still feel really sad from time to time and it hurts me but I don’t bother to think much about it because it turns out, I loved somebody that slept with anyone that would have him.

Everything I said doesn’t matter now and all the gift’s he gave me I’ve thrown them all away. Every time I kissed him, they meant nothing anyway and if I’m being 100% honest, I don’t want him back.

Fuck him.


	40. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Zouis
> 
> *Based on Attention by Charlie Puth*

I can’t believe Zayn would do that, I can’t believe he would be going round to everybody and talking shit about me, telling everybody bad things that aren’t even remotely true. I think he’s doing this because he knows that I’m going to call him up and call him out on everything he’s done, I’m not going to fall for that though, I know better. Over the last week, he’s been going to party’s in London because he knows that I’m likely to make an appearance.

I’m standing around at a party and I can see Zayn standing over in the corner talking to some guy and he keeps making eye contact with me, I take a good look at him and he looks quite good in those jeans and that shirt, I’m wondering if he’s wearing that cologne I used to love. I can’t stop thinking about when we were together, to stop my thoughts I decide to walk over to him when the guy he was talking to leaves. I get to him and I decide to play with this head, I start hanging off him and getting all up on him, I mean what did he really expect me to do? I’m not going to take him home with me though.

I don’t know why he expects he can talk shit about me and not expect me to do anything about it. We’re standing face to face and he probably thinks that he’s won but he really hasn’t.

I know he’s doing this because he doesn’t like to think about me being with somebody new and he’s doing this so I don’t get over him, but I kind of already have. I knew that when he started to say bad things about me that he just wanted somebody to notice him,

I think it’s quite funny that he only wants attention and I’m not going to fall for it.

 


End file.
